Soundcloud Labor für das AoT Wiki
Begriffs|umleitung=Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen (Begriffsklärung)}} ist das erste Opening (dt. Eröffnungslied) des Animes Attack on Titan. Es stammt aus der Feder von REVO, der der Gruppe Linked Horizon angehört und leitet. Ab Episode 14 kam das neue Lied Die Flügel der Freiheit (Opening). Lyrik In der TV-Fassung wurde das Lied gekürzt. Es enthält nur die ersten drei Strophen. Es gibt keine offizielle deutsche Übersetzung des Lieds. TV Rōmaji= Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da Shikabane fumikoete Susumu ishi o warau buta yo Kachiku no annei kyogi no hanei Shiseru garou no jiyuu o! Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru JÄGER Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yaki nagara Tasogare ni hi o ugatsu Guren no yumiya Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... Nein, Wir sind der Jäger! |-| Kanji= Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! 踏まれた花の　名前も知らずに 地に墜ちた鳥は　風を待ち侘びる 祈ったところで　何も変わらない 《不本意な現状》(いま) を変えるのは　戦う覚悟だ… 屍踏み越えて　進む意思を　嗤う豚よ 家畜の安寧　…虚偽の繁栄 …死せる餓狼の『自由』を！ 　　 囚われた屈辱は　反撃の嚆矢だ　城壁のその彼方　獲物を屠る''《狩人》(JÄGER)'' 迸る《殺意》(しょうどう) に　其の身を灼きながら　黄昏に緋を穿つ—— 紅蓮の弓矢 Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... Nein, Wir sind der Jäger! |-| Deutsch= Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! In Vergessenheit geraten sind die Namen toter Blumen Abgestürzte Vögel suchen nach der nächsten Chance zu fliegen Wer nur um Erlösung betet, hat die Schlacht bereits verloren Nur ein wahrer Kampfeswille kann diese Welt verändern! Sollen diese Narren doch nur lachen... Über uns die nicht zurückschrecken über Leichen zu gehen! Wie Vieh in falscher Sicherheit leben? Eher sterben wir wie hungernde Wölfe, frei! Die Demütigung der Gefangenschaft ist der Vorbote des Gegenschlags, weit außerhalb dieser Mauern erlegen wir unsere Beute, JÄGER! Unsere Triebe quellen über, während unsere Körper in Flammen stehen, schießen wir in die Dämmerung mit dem Feuerrotem Pfeil und Bogen! Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... Nein, Wir sind der Jäger! |-| Englisch (Funimation)= Sind Sie das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! Unknown are the names of the flowers that have been trampled Birds have fallen to the earth and long for the wind Prayers won't solve anything Only the will to fight can change the here and now! O pigs who laugh at the resolve to walk over corpses to move forward Livestock complacency? False prosperity? Give us the freedom of dying starving wolves! The humiliation of being caged is what triggers us to fight back We hunters slaughter prey beyond the castle walls, consumed with surging bloodlust, as our crimson bows and arrows pierce scarlet holes into the twilight |-| Komplette Version Rōmaji= Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! FEUERROTER PFEIL UND BOGEN Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da Shikabane fumikoete Susumu ishi o warau buta yo Kachiku no annei kyogi no hanei Shiseru garou no jiyuu o! Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru JÄGER Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yaki nagara Tasogare ni hi o ugatsu Guren no yumiya Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Ya o tsugae oikakeru yatsu wa nigasanai Ya o hanachi oitsumeru kesshite nigasanai Genkai made hikishiboru hachikiresou na tsuru Yatsu ga ikitaeru made nando demo hanatsu Emono o korosu no wa dougu demo gijutsu demo nai Togisumasareta omae jishin no satsui da Wir sind der Jäger! Honoo no you ni atsuku Wir sind der Jäger! Kouri no you ni hiyayaka ni Wir sind der Jäger! Onore o ya ni komete Wir sind der Jäger! Subete o tsuranuiteyuke Angriff auf die Titanen Der Junge von einst wird bald zum Schwert greifen Wer nur seine Machtlosigkeit beklagt kann nichts verändern Der Junge von einst wird bald das schwarze Schwert ergreifen Hass und Zorn sind eine zweischneidige Klinge Bald eines Tages wird er dem Schicksal die Zähne zeigen Nanika o kaeru koto ga dekiru no wa Nanika o suteru koto ga dekiru mono Nanihitotsu risuku nado Seowanai mama de Nanika ga kanau nado Angu no soutei tada no gen'ei Ima wa mubou na yuuki mo Jiyuu no senpei kake no kousei Hashiru dorei ni shouri o! Kaserareta fujouri wa shingeki no koushida Ubawareta sono chihei sekai o nozomu Eren Tomedonaki shoudou ni sono mi o okasare nagara Yoiyami ni shi o hakobu Meifu no yumiya Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... Nein, Wir sind der Jäger! |-| Kanji= Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! FEUERROTER PFEIL UND BOGEN Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! 踏まれた花の　名前も知らずに 地に墜ちた鳥は　風を待ち侘びる 祈ったところで　何も変わらない いまを変えるのは　戦う覚悟だ… 屍踏み越えて　進む意思を　嗤う豚よ 家畜の安寧　…虚偽の繁栄 …死せる餓狼の『自由』を！ 　　 囚われた屈辱は　反撃の嚆矢だ　城壁のその彼方　獲物を屠る''Jäger'' 迸るしょうどうに　其の身を灼きながら　黄昏に緋（ひ）を穿つ—— 紅莲の弓矢 Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! 　　 矢を番え追い駈ける　やつは逃がさない 矢を放ち追い詰める　决して逃がさない 限界まで引き絞る　はち切れそうな弦 やつが息絶えるまで　何度でも放つ 獲物を殺すのは どうぐでも　技術でもない 研ぎ澄まされた　お前自身の殺意だ 　　 Wir sind der Jäger! 焔のように熱く！ Wir sind der Jäger! 氷のように冷ややかに！ Wir sind der Jäger! 己を矢に込めて！ Wir sind der Jäger! 全てを貫いて征け！ Angriff auf die Titanen Der Junge von einst wird bald zum Schwert greifen Wer nur seine Machtlosigkeit beklagt kann nichts verändern Der Junge von einst wird bald das schwarze Schwert ergreifen Hass und Zorn sind eine zweischneidige Klinge Bald eines Tages wird er dem Schicksal die Zähne zeigen 何かを変える事が出来るのは 何かを捨てる事が出来るもの 何ひとつリスク等　背負わないままで　何かが叶う等…… 暗愚の想定　…唯の幻影　…今は無謀な勇気も… 『自由』の尖兵　賭けの攻勢 奔る奴隷に勝利を！ 架せられた不条理は　進撃の嚆矢だ 奪われた其の地平　『せかい』を望む''Eren'' 止めどなきしょうどうに　其の身を侵されながら　宵闇に紫（し）を運ぶ—— 冥府の弓矢 Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... Nein, Wir sind der Jäger! |-| Deutsch= Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! FEUERROTER PFEIL UND BOGEN Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! In Vergessenheit geraten sind die Namen toter Blumen Abgestürzte Vögel suchen nach der nächsten Chance zu fliegen Wer nur um Erlösung betet, hat die Schlacht bereits verloren Nur ein wahrer Kampfeswille kann diese Welt verändern! Sollen diese Narren doch nur lachen... Über uns die nicht zurückschrecken über Leichen zu gehen Wie Vieh in falscher Sicherheit leben? Eher sterben wir wie hungernde Wölfe, frei! Die Demütigung der Gefangenschaft ist der Vorbote des Gegenschlags, weit außerhalb dieser Mauern erlegen wir unsere Beute, JÄGER! Unsere Triebe quellen über, während unsere Körper in Flammen stehen, schießen wir in die Dämmerung mit dem Feuerrotem Pfeil und Bogen! Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Spannet eure Pfeile in den Bogen, lasst die Beute nicht erwischen Schießet eure Pfeile ab, ohne die Ziele zu verfehlen Spannet eure Bögen an ihre Grenzen, sodass sie kurz vorm reißen sind Um das Ziel zur Strecke zu bringen, schießet solange wie nötig Was die Beute erlegt sind weder Waffen noch das Können sie zu verwenden Sondern viel mehr die Entschlossenheit über Leichen zu gehen! Wir sind der Jäger! So brennend heiß wie Feuer! Wir sind der Jäger! So frierend kalt wie Eis! Wir sind der Jäger! Gibt all eure Kraft in diesen Pfeil! Wir sind der Jäger! Durchbrecht alles und jeden der im Wege steht! Angriff auf die Titanen Der Junge von einst wird bald zum Schwert greifen Wer nur seine Machtlosigkeit beklagt kann nichts verändern Der Junge von einst wird bald das schwarze Schwert ergreifen Hass und Zorn sind eine zweischneidige Klinge Bald eines Tages wird er dem Schicksal die Zähne zeigen Es ist durchaus möglich alles zu verändern Wenn man auch dazu bereit ist alles wegzuwerfen Es wäre naiv zu glauben dass man etwas erreichen kann ohne das Risiko alles zu verlieren Die Behauptungen der Narren... Alles nur Lügen... Selbst mit Leichtsinnigem Mut kommt man weiter Die Vorhut der Freiheit setzt alles auf eine Karte Sieg den stürmenden Unterdrückten! Diese ganzen Absurditäten sind des Vorstoßes Vorboten Wir, denen der Horizont genommen wurd', sehnen sich nach Freiheit wie einst EREN! Nehmt eure endlosen Triebe, bündelt sie zusammen und schickt sie in den violeten Abendhimmel mit dem Pfeil und Bogen der Unterwelt! Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... nur Beute? Nein, wir sind Jäger! Beute... Beute... Beute... Nein, Wir sind der Jäger! |-| Englisch= Are you the food? No, we are the hunter! Prey... prey... prey... mere prey? No, we are hunters! CRIMSON BOW AND ARROW Prey... prey... prey... mere prey? No, we are hunters! Not knowing the name of the trampled flower Birds that have fallen from the sky tire of waiting upon the wind Prayers won’t change anything Only the resolve to fight can change the present… You pigs who sneer at our will to step over corpses and march onwards Enjoy the peace of livestock…false prosperity…"freedom" of the dying wolves that hunger! The humiliation of entrapment is our cue to counterattack, beyond the castle walls lies a killing his prey With a surging scorching his body, he pierces the dusk scarlet With a crimson arrow Prey? No, we are hunters! Prey... prey... prey... mere prey? No, we are hunters! Drawing his bow, he takes after his target; he won’t let it escape Releasing his arrow, he closes upon it; he won’t let it escape He bends his bow to its limits, the string on the verge of snapping He’ll release it, time and time again, until draws its last breath What truly kills a prey are not tools nor your skills at using it But your own sharp killing intent We are the hunter -> passionate as flames! We are the hunter -> cold as ice! We are the hunter -> pour your heart and soul into your arrow! We are the hunter -> boldly go forth and pierce through everything! Attack on the titans. The boy from back then will soon take up the sword. Who only laments his powerlessness won’t be able to change anything. The boy from back then will soon grab the black sword. Hate and rage are a double-edged blade. Soon, one day, he will bare his fangs against fate. Ones that could hope to change anything Are ones who could bear to abandon anything Without bearing any at all, how could you hope to attain anything…? Foolish assumptions…they are but mere phantasms…right now, we could do with even reckless courage… The advance guards of …betting on their offensive Victory to the charging slaves! All this absurdity forced upon us are our cue to attack Deprived of his horizon, Eren yearns for “freedom"world With relentless assailing his body, he carries violet to dusk- With an arrow from Hades Prey? No, we are hunters! Prey... prey... prey... mere prey? No, we are hunters! Prey... prey... prey... mere prey? No, we are hunters! Prey... prey... prey... no, We are the hunter! |-| Booklet= Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! 踏まれた花の　名前も知らずに 地に墜ちた鳥は　風を待ち侘びる 祈ったところで　何も変わらない 《不本意な現状》(いま) を変えるのは　戦う覚悟だ… 屍踏み越えて　進む意思を　嗤う豚よ 家畜の安寧　…虚偽の繁栄 …死せる餓狼の『自由』を！ 　　 囚われた屈辱は　反撃の←嚆-< (こうし) だ　城壁の其の彼方　獲物を屠る《狩人》(Jäger) 迸る《殺意》(しょうどう) に　其の身を灼きながら　黄昏に緋を穿つ —— ←紅蓮の弓矢-≪≪ 　　 ←< (や) を番え追い駈ける　標的 (やつ) は逃がさない ←< (や) を放ち追い詰める　决して逃がさない 限界まで引き絞る　はち切れそうな弦 《標的》(やつ) が息絶えるまで　何度でも放つ 獲物を殺すのは 《凶器》(どうぐ) でも　技術でもない 研ぎ澄まされた　お前自身の殺意だ 　　 Wir sind der Jäger! 焔のように熱く！ Wir sind der Jäger! 氷のように冷ややかに！ Wir sind der Jäger! 己を←< (や) に込めて！ Wir sind der Jäger! 全てを貫いて征け！ 何かを変える事が出来るのは 何かを捨てる事が出来るもの 何ひとつ《危険性》(リスク) 等　背負わないままで　何かが叶う等…… 暗愚の想定　…唯の幻影　…今は無謀な勇気も… 『自由』の尖兵　…賭けの攻勢 奔る奴隷に勝利を！ 架せられた不条理は　進撃の←嚆-< (こうし)だ 奪われた其の地平　『自由』(せかい) を望む《あの日の少年》(エレン) 止めどなき《殺意》(しょうどう) に　其の身を侵されながら　宵闇に紫を運ぶ—— ←冥府の弓矢-≪≪ |-| Trivia *Viele Szenen vom Opening zeigen die Stadt Trost. *Das Lied ist Eren Jäger gewidmet. *In der japanische Version kommen deutsche Wörter vor. Einzelnachweise en:Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen (Opening) es:Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen fr:Guren no Yumiya ru:Feuerroter_Pfeil_und_Bogen